


Feel the Human Heat

by twitch



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bickering, Hypothermia, M/M, Sharing Body Heat, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8136023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twitch/pseuds/twitch
Summary: Once Kylo Ren had a beautiful warm cloak, specifically designed and worn while at Starkiller Base. The underside was thickly furred, warm and aesthetically pleasing, until a frozen lake lay claim to it. And he had General Hux to blame. Or so they say...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for the tfakink over at dreamwidth. Pretty straightforward: "Because I'm itching for one of the classics! Kylo and Hux somehow get stuck together on some cold as hell planet. They have to, grudgingly, cuddle together for warmth." Except the bicker. They always bicker.

The planet was something of an oddity but there were its advantages. In its current state it was mobile, making it difficult to track unless you were specifically following it. Had there been any suspicions of what was drawing the groups of scientists and engineers down no one had seen it but the men and women involved in the project. As it continued moving there was also the advantage of its climate. For the length of time they had been observing it, coupled with its revolutions and shifting of its axis, it had been stuck in a constant state of winter. The tall trees and leafy foliage suggested it normally did have at least two seasons to speak of but without any nearby suns on its current trajectory the planet was in perpetual darkness and snow. 

The layers of snow and ice would be a considerable protective barrier on its own once the weapon started powering up.

It would’ve been interesting had there been any inhabitants before they arrived. Analysis on the planet proved there were no detectable presences, heat generating or otherwise. If anyone had previously lived there they may have found a lack of permanent address tedious for trading arrangements and inter-galactic government travel requirements. The foliage did appear to be plentiful but the planet didn’t appear to support any other forms of wildlife. 

Except for the wildlife currently stomping through the snow, the blizzard hailing down on them bringing the drifts higher up their shins.

Of course Kylo Ren refused to believe the science and facts that the First Order’s scientists continued to prove. He had to see with his own eyes to ensure that aside from themselves the planet was otherwise barren. At this point of constant night in the middle of a storm. They had been accompanied by two squadrons of ‘troopers but Ren, as he would always do, forged ahead until the few Stormtroopers that had been visible amongst drifting snow got lost the further they were left behind.

Thankful that he had the foresight of bringing thickly lined gloves with him and a cap that was specifically intended to keep warmth in, with ear flaps that Ren had previously scoffed at, Hux wasn’t as cold as he could be. The Stormtroopers had been provided with warmer underclothes as soon as they were enlisted to squadrons serving on the base, in addition to the armor that covered them head to toe, but he didn’t have that advantage. His overcoat was an advantage, this time worn properly fitted over his arms and not just a disguise for a cape, and he had a scarf wrapped twice around his neck. Thick socks were worn under his boots and yet his cheeks, lips and nose were on the verge of freezing off. 

Somewhere his mother would be laughing at him.

Initially Ren had wheezed with laughter until they had ventured out. 

Five hours ago. 

He refused to let his teeth chatter. 

His voice relented to bitterness. “Are we satisfied yet Lord Ren?”

Ren turned around, hood threatening to blow back off his head under the gale of wind and snow. “Not all creatures are hot blooded. In addition I can detect some indication of Force existence…”

“Your wiring has crusted over with ice and broke. I repeat, that our parties, arriving on planet no less than three times per weekly cycle, arriving on different locations at different times, have yet to detect any life forms aside from the men and women working on the base.” Plumes of heat filled the air, snorted out by his words and irritated breaths. “We are the only inhabitants on this planet. And I am returning to the base before my face completely freezes off!”

“Would prefer if your tongue would freeze and break off.” It would’ve been a mutter had not Ren spoke it loud enough, clear enough to ensure that he would hear him.

And he stomped onward.

He stomped after him, knowing that the Supreme Leader would have his neck if anything happened to his apprentice. Master of the Knights of Ren. Master annoyance of the Finalizer. It was little consolation to know that of all the things that could happen to him wouldn’t include hypothermia. His own gear, covering him from head to foot, likely included equally thick layers of underclothing. Steam from his mask prevented snow from accumulating on the hood of his cloak, melting on contact. Plus he wore his specialized cloak that he had brought down with him on his first visit to the base. The underside was thickly furred, the pelt of some unfortunate beast, and covered him from shoulders down to mid-calf.

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes he breathed in deeply, his exhale pluming out more hot air and letting his shoulders sink. It wasn’t a relaxing gesture, more tired and cold and wishing for a hot tea before bed. Preferably with a splash of liquor. “How much longer do you plan on staying out for?” 

Ren didn’t answer, or so he thought. His head jerked sharply in the direction that they hadn’t been walking in. It was enough to make him pause, wondering what he may have seen or heard. Despite his insistence otherwise Hux couldn’t believe for one second that there was anything Force-worthy in existence on this planet. Unless the trees were inhabited by wee wooden spirits. The cliffs were homes to cavernous tombs. The ice and snow burying the secrets as to why this planet had no permanent home. 

It didn’t make him less wary when Ren stepped off his so called path, having gone straight except for slight variances. Now he was making a deliberate sharp turn to the left, feet shifting higher and lower as though the ground had dips underneath all the snow. He hadn’t brought a blaster with him, which he now regretted, though it did allow him to move despite the bulky layers to cross his arms.

The howling wind and modulators for breathing and heating apparatuses underneath his mask may have hampered Ren’s hearing but for Hux he could hear snow crunching and shifting, nearly squelching out a crack. It was soft, a single sound, that radiated into splintered echoes that seemed to stretch in various directions. 

Underfoot it appeared as Ren plummeted out of sight, snow caving in under and over him as he went down.

“Ren!!” Cursing none too quietly, running as best as he could through thick snow, he stopped short of the hole that broke through ice and snow. The white that surrounded the rippling darkness was all he needed to know that there was a source of water on the planet. Of course the trees and bushes would need some water source to grow. Tugging hat and jacket off, gloves, scarf and boots joining the pile, he jumped in after Ren.

He didn’t have any illusions of himself winning a fist fight. He might be able to defend himself from a sound bloody defeat but general athletics were not his forte. He did have enough common sense, even as a child, that knowing how to swim would be to his benefit. It was the difference between sink or swim. A few seconds hesitation to get off his outer layers hadn’t held him too far back from letting the black form of Ren to sink any further than he already had. Kicking and swimming further downward he managed to catch an edge of the other man’s cloak. Only to gurgle and groan at the weight of the soaked fur and fabric. It was a challenge to find the clasps that held it closed over Ren’s chest but once they were unhooked he latched onto the man under his armpits, kicking to get them back to the surface.

If he had kicked Ren’s calves and thighs in the process the man only had himself to blame.

Breaking the surface of the water Ren’s mask started icing over immediately. Apparently the wiring had short circuited, at the very least, upon being submerged. At least the mask had prevented any head injuries though the shock of freezing cold water or the fall itself had knocked him out cold. His chest didn’t move under his arm, having shifted his weight while his other hand had swum and pulled them towards the closest solid form of ice, even better solid ground. It took several attempts until he had managed to hoist himself up, clinging onto Ren’s shirt before pulling him out of the water. Flinging his mask off, face pale from cold but thankfully not wet, he tilted his chin back while pinching his nose. 

For the greater good of the First Order he reminded himself, pressing his mouth against Ren’s.

Only to have Ren sputter and heave him back, physically and with the Force, that he landed on his ass ten feet away.

“Glad to see you’re well enough,” Hux spat, pushing himself up. His hands were already beet red, wet and cold, and his toes didn’t feel much better. Now he had no reason to suppress chattering teeth, tucking his hands under his arms as he minced towards his coat and boots. “Can we go back to the base now?”

Except Ren didn’t answer. Of course he wouldn’t. Instead he was looking around frantically. “Where is my cloak?”

“At the bottom of the lake you just fell into.” He was about to snarl a mocking You’re Welcome but picked up his boots with numb hands, pulling them on as best he could with wet socks and pants in the way. “It was too heavy for me to get you out with it on.”

Ren scowled in his direction. “I had a digital compass in a pocket of my cloak. It had our coordinates so we would be able to get back to the base.”

Grabbing a hold of his hair with one hand and tugging hard Hux clenched his eyes shut. “You could’ve told me that beforehand.”

“I didn’t have a need to until you needlessly dived in after me. I would’ve been able to swim myself and my cloak up to the surface-”

“You were out cold and sinking! Did you expect me to let you drown?” Letting go of his hair, bending down to collect the rest of his belongings, he missed the startled look Ren gave him. “Look, once the rest of our party realizes we’re missing they’ll come searching for us. In the meantime I don’t want to be standing wet and out in the open with the wind. The cliffs will provide some shelter.”

To his surprise Ren relented the lead to him. The treacherous slip and soft cracks of ice were left behind once they were ten paces away from the hole. Solid ground made way to a different uneven ground, craggy he suspected had the snow not covered it up. It didn’t take much longer to get to the cliffs. The bitter cold didn’t ease up but at least the wind wasn’t one of their problems. 

His other problem was all too happy to point out a cranny in amongst all the rocks. It led inside to a small cave that sheltered them entirely from the elements. Now all they had to do was wait in their dripping wet clothes. 

When he turned to face Ren properly he was taken aback by bluish tinged lips and red nose and cheeks. He hadn’t expected Ren to freeze over as much as he did. “I know it’s not much but…” Loosening his hold on his cap and scarf he made his way over to Ren. He placed the cap in Ren’s idle hands, taking his distraction to loop the scarf around his neck, pulling the extra fabric up to hug his jaw and chin. “Laugh if you want but this will help keep you warmer.”

“You’re going to need them, you’re dripping wet too,” Ren pointed out, tangling his fingers in the fabric of the cap. 

“You were underwater longer than me, and you had been unconscious. Your body is in more shock than mine.” The important part was that they were out of the wind. Plus he had his gloves back on. When they got back to the base he’d be writing up directives and reports concerning the lake Ren had found and what they would need to do with it to ensure facilitating the operations of their weapon, construction-wise and making sure the weapon would function properly wise. The vindictive part of his personality looked forward to draining the lake dry to build the proper base of operations of Starkiller. “Rest up a little. I’ll keep watch until the others find us.”

Reluctantly pulling the cap on, his mask already having placed aside, Ren tucked and pushed his hair back. There wasn’t any point to looking around for a comfortable spot to lie down, they were in a cave. However he did shuffle towards the opposite side, sitting with his back to the wall. “Let me know if you need to rest.”

Shrugging Hux lowered himself to the ground too, pulling up the collar of his coat. 

Except he didn’t, not knowing that he fell asleep until he startled awake. Perhaps it had been for his tense jaw or the chattering of his teeth. Or the overall freezing sensation of his body. Muscles clenched as if it would preserve what little body heat he had but it only caused painful cramps that refused to release. Earlier he gave up his coat to Ren in apology for abandoning his cloak to the bottom of the lake. His co-commandment had been shuddering, shivers far too tame to describe his level of cold. Now he was the one suffering for it.

At some point he lowered his body to the ground, trying for some amount of comfort on top of freezing lumps of stone. Lethargy and heaviness blanketed him, making it impossible to move. What parts of his body he could feel ached all the way down to his wet cold bones. Hair was icicles against his forehead and ears, scratching at tender skin.

When he did manage to open bleary eyes he found Ren's face far too close to his own. At which point he had moved to beside him he didn’t know. "What do you want now?" Hux mumbled, barely registering his words slurring.

Ren shuffled closer, clutching the coat with one hand, unsuccessfully trying to untangle Hux's arms to loop them around him. "Cooperate a little for once," Ren demanded.

Hux snorted, the words contradictory for the man saying them. "Why should I?"

"Do you want to freeze your skinny ass off?"

Hux recoiled when breath puffed against his cheek, rapidly consumed by the cold air. "And your freezing body is going to warm up mine?"

"It'll be better than nothing." Managing to cover both of them with the great coat Ren pulled him tight, front to front. Wet clothes threatened to stick together. It was an awkward embrace, their faces too close, unable to look anywhere but at each other. His knee was slightly higher than Ren’s, finding a bit of purchase between his thighs.

He huffed only to gag. “You smell like wet dog.”

“You don’t smell much better.” 

Ren’s hand had pulled the coat over both of him but afterward it found its way under his shirts. He flinched, their chests bumping together. “Your hand is freezing! Find somewhere else to put it.”

“I’d ask for your gloves, since you were so generous with your scarf and cap, but I know they wouldn’t fit my hands. So guess what? It stays where it is,” Ren argued. 

Hux ducked his head down, sulking more like the man in front of him would. He was fairly sure he felt him smirk against his forehead as he did so. “If that’s what you want to keep telling yourself,” he mumbled.

Sadly the proximity of their bodies didn’t do much to improve on the quality of warmth. At some point Ren had fold him in closer to him, trying to minimize the cold air that did circulate into the cave. Hux didn’t protest when his other hand found its way to his back. He wasn’t sure what felt colder, his back or Ren’s hands, both trembling.

“Um…” Unaware that his head had come to rest on Ren’s shoulder he stiffly looked up when Ren mumbled, getting a mouthful of hair and nearly grazing their noses. “Are you feeling any better?”

“Not really.” He wouldn’t admit that his head was throbbing on top of all his other injuries. It was the least of his concern when they were both freezing. “You?” 

“No.” Ren’s lips may have no longer been blue but that didn’t stop him from worrying them. “I… I really don’t want to say this, but we would get warmer if we took off our wet clothes.”

“Yeah.” That had also been at the back of his mind, racking through his own knowledge of survival skills. Ren had the application of skills that they both knew. He learned his skills through the Academy, applied only a handful of them from the few years he had spent in the field. His hands were more capable of the task, at least to begin with, Ren not complying to move his own hands. Fingers wrapped around the fabric of Ren’s shirt, knuckles grazing clammy skin. It wasn’t quite pain that throbbed in his head when he took a better grip on the wet fabric. Ren pulled back a couple of inches to allow him the space to pull it up over his head, eyes steady on his hands. 

His own eyes darted up to Ren’s lips when he licked them. 

The shirt had landed above their heads, his fingers dipping down to Ren’s waistband, when he heard the first voice, faint over the howling wind outside. 

Hux sat up with a scowl, Ren pulling on the shirt hurriedly. Just in time as someone was yelling about footsteps before setting foot into the cave. Part of him wanted to berate them that if this had been a rescue mission that they would’ve arrived for naught.

As it was he remained silent, pulling the scarf that had laid between them around his neck. 

No one said a word that upon leaving the cave Ren was wearing the General’s coat and the cap he had worn when they left the base.

A couple hours later his bed was comfortable, far more preferable than stony ground. Dried off and wearing dry warm clothes he should’ve been ready to sleep and shed the cold once and for all.

He just couldn’t, wondering what would happen if he asked Ren to help warm his bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes. A second chapter did happen. :)

“General, are you alright?”

That was a question he didn’t deign answering at the best of times, regardless who asked him. Not that he would expect anyone to ask him such a question in the first place. Stormtropers and pilots would only address him in response to his own questions or orders. The only questions he might hear from his officers, subordinates really, were to confirm requests and orders. 

There were only two people who would challenge such expectations of their roles.

Kylo Ren’s role was indefinable. Yes, he was his co-commander, sole commander of driving him batty, and challenged him on a daily basis, but the day he asked about his well-being would never come to pass.

Phasma on the other hand…

The problem with helmets, even with a sightline suggested by the small panel across the eye line, it was impossible to know precisely where a person was looking. The Captain for all purposes was looking straight ahead, as was he, but he was sure they both caught each other from the periphery of their vision. And what she thought she saw of him he wasn’t giving her the chance to know for sure. His shoulders were always straight and rigid, military trained as he was. 

“Do you have reason to doubt that I am?” he inquired, dropping his tone a notch that clearly disapproved of her insinuation.

Just like Kylo Ren, she didn’t hesitate to challenge him either. “You look cold - Sir.”

“Ah, well – that would happen.” He would acknowledge that one. On the Finalizer he wasn’t required to wear his Great Coat, the ship was, for the most part, acclimatized to the perfect temperature. The training rooms were set slightly cooler to account for bodies sweating through exercises and drills. 

Walking through the corridors of Starkiller Base the temperature varied from a manageable chill to downright freezing. Construction of the base was coming along speedily, not forsaking quality and necessity of the weapon itself, but not all of foundations and outlying walls were fully built. Depending on how the wind struck one would easily freeze.

Without his Great Coat, he was definitely freezing.

His cap was doing an abysmal job at keeping his head warm. If he didn’t have formal business issues to attend to he would’ve worn his cap that had the ear flaps. As it was official duties required his official hat. At least he had his thick socks and gloves on. His lips were blue, nose and cheeks and ears red and he fought to keep his shoulders from shivering but at least his feet and hands were somewhat warm.

“Has Lord Ren not returned your great coat?”

That locked out the urge to shiver completely.

Quietly seething, his face cold from temperature and not fury, as far as anyone could see, he ignored her question.

He should’ve ignored all her attempts at questioning.

The lake had been drained upon his request. At the time he wasn’t sure what the area would be used for. It could be a runway and hangar for their shuttles from Finalizer to base and to bring in shipments directly from off-planet rather than arriving to the starship and then relayed a second time. It could become a part of the base proper. It had originally been done as a gesture of goodwill to Ren, and all other unfortunate adventurers before they too had the chance of tumbling through the ice. It was a huge safety liability.

Except one of the men who had been part of the draining crew had missed the memo to return Ren’s cloak to himself. Hux had planned to personally tend to cleaning it. It would be painstaking but at least he could guarantee it would be tended to with the greatest of care.

Instead the fur-lined cloak found its way to the laundering services where droids didn’t recognize Lord Ren’s specialized garment.

When the cloak finally made its way back to the Knight’s quarters it had shrunk down to the size of a baby blanket and was missing large patches of fur.

If Ren hadn’t pulverized every inch of the laundry facility he would’ve done it for him.

Of course Ren blamed it on him. 

Ever since his coat had been held hostage.

And he still held onto a little bit of sympathy. 

Up until returning to his quarters that night. Resolute in not spending another day freezing he decided that he required his cap and scarf. Formalities be damned, he wanted to be warmer.

Except he couldn’t find either one anywhere in his rooms.

The next morning he signed for the latest batch of deliveries for construction. Two ships full of equipment for the base and Starkiller weapon itself. He took his gloves off to sign on the electronic pad presented to him.

Turning to pull them on he discovered they had vanished. In all of five seconds.

He wanted to scream.

 

*

“Sir. Could I get you a caf?”

“Not at this moment Lieutenant.” He looked up briefly to Mitaka standing in the doorway of his office. He had already had too many that morning, in an attempt to stay warm rather than awake, but now he was jittery. After several runs to the nearest refresher he had grudgingly given up on extra drinks. Regardless of how cold he was. Staying in his office should’ve been warmer, not walking through the drafty corridors, but the lack of movement was keeping body generated heat to less than a minimum. His response to the Lieutenant didn’t even let hot breath hang in the air. Pinching his nose with a sigh he silently groaned. His nose was cold enough that he couldn’t feel it. It had been dripping a little but now it was dried and nearly frozen.

Hastily wiping his nose with tissue that he kept a box of on his desk he rolled his eyes up and back to Mitaka. “You’re dismissed. Back to the command station.”

“Yes Sir.” Mitaka hesitated, hands coming up to his own scarf. Having a faint idea of what the younger officer had in mind Hux sharply shook his head. Mitaka sighed before trudging back to work.

It wasn’t worth everyone freezing to give him a little bit of warmth. They were all suffering from the cold during the construction. The fact that he was missing his own coat didn’t mean he was going to take everyone else’s coats off their backs.

He had visited Ren’s quarters two days ago. If he was in he hadn’t answered. He supposed he could’ve gone in and searched for his great coat, he knew it was somewhere amongst Ren’s belongings, but he didn’t dare enter. 

It was technically his rooms. Invasion of privacy and all. He could be nice and respect his space.

If Ren could respect him and return his coat. Along with all of the other things he stole. Had he the chance to search he was positive he would’ve found his cap, scarf and gloves.

At the end of another work day, progression into night making the planet and base even colder, he made his way back to his quarters. He was too tired to think about food. A hot shower was the best way to warm up. Then he’d crawl underneath his blankets in his heaviest pajamas. 

On the Finalizer he would’ve completed his workload before turning in for the night. 

Starkiller Base changed his routine ever so slightly but that was unsurprising. 

All the difference between being pleasantly warm and chilled to his bones.

Coming to his quarters, ready to punch in his code, a piece of paper was shoved into his face. 

“Is this true?”

“Oh, hello Lord Ren, nice to see you – two weeks later.” Unimpressed he went to shoo the paper away in order to reach for the keypad but Ren shook the paper impatiently, pushing it closer. He had to take a step back in order to read it properly. It was a printed off version of the memo he sent to the workers who’d been draining the lake. Hand writing wrote over the header of recipients and subject line. Red ink in an impatient large scrawl indicated that it was Captain Phasma’s writing. He skimmed over the memo, recognizing what he wrote earlier in the month. “Yes, all very true.”

Ren took the piece of paper. Read it as though he hadn’t already despite Phasma’s fierce insistence to read it. “Why did you want my cloak?”

“I intended to clean it myself.” Crossing his arms he tucked his hands around his elbows. “I knew the laundering droids would ruin it if they ever got their hands – well, artificial intelligence hands – on it. I don’t specialize in laundering fancy fabrics but I figured it was worth a try.”

“You were going to do that for me?”

“I was going to try. If all of the workers had read the memo like they were supposed to do.” Getting angry with two-week old news was useless. Setting his lips into a tight line he sighed through his nose. “It was my fault that your cloak was left behind in the lake.”

It took him a moment to realize that, in a roundabout way, his words made him sound like he was apologizing. 

Not that he ever did apologies for anyone, let alone Kylo Ren.

Except – he just had. 

The strange and disturbing things that happened as a result of brain freeze.

Ren shuffled underneath his cloak. It wasn’t a nice cloak. This was the one that he wore on his missions. The burnt and weather worn edges had been trod on for a long time. If it got further ruined it wouldn’t be overly noticeable. It had to be fairly thick despite the slashes from various weapons because the Knight didn’t look particularly cold. Then again he did have gloves and his helmet on.

When Ren spoke it was with sheepish tone. “I will bring your things to you in the morning… I do have your gloves and cap.”

Hux rolled his eyes. “I suspected you did.” No longer fighting against the printout he punched in his code for his quarters, getting into the slightly warmer anteroom. 

He hadn’t given permission for Ren to enter but that didn’t prevent him from following. Stepping into the sitting room past the entrance he cocked his head. Before Hux could ask why Ren was already talking. “It would be nice if we could have fireplaces in our quarters.”

“If I had one I would never leave my rooms.” Scoffing at his own admission he set his datapad down on the desk. “It’s for the best that none of the rooms have fires. Otherwise everyone would be chatting around the fireplaces and telling ghost stories and doing anything but what they’re supposed to be doing.”

“And drink hot cocoa.” His voice sounded fond. “That sounds like fun.” Remarkably clear.

Whirling around, startled by his tone more than his words, Hux found Ren without his helmet on. It wasn’t common for him to take off his helmet. Once or twice he caught him without it on, only catching a quick glimpse of pale skin and dark freckles, before Ren was aware of being watched and hastily pulled it back on. This time Ren kept his helmet under his arm, combing dark strands away from his face, a hint of a smile pulling on his features. 

It took him a moment to recognize this was the second time he could take a long look at an unguarded Ren. The first time was when they got stuck out in the blizzard, both men freezing after being in the lake. 

“Yes, well…” What had they been talking about? Why could he only think about hot cocoa? Oh, that’s right. “The First Order doesn’t do fun.”

“Maybe not when you’re around. You suck the fun out of everything,” Ren countered, smirking faintly.

“If you came into my room just to taunt me, you’re finished now and you can leave.” Gesturing back to the door he cut the movement short, remembering he would need Ren back by the morning. “Just don’t forget about my coat. And my cap and scarf.”

“And your gloves.” Ren nodded. “Stay warm General.”

He still sounded fond. Hux narrowed his eyes on him. Apparently he wasn’t the only one suffering from brain freeze. “I can only try. I don’t have as many layers as you.” 

“Are you asking me to warm you up?” 

“No!” Sputtered while Ren grinned. “Why would I want that?”

“Why were you angry when the rescue team finally found our cave?” Ren sauntered forward, expression smug and knowing, even when his face was close enough that he could feel hot breath on his cheek.

He burned. 

Lips grazed, touch light as a snowflake, but Ren recoiled. Not for the reasons that crossed Hux’s mind.

“You are cold. Freezing even.”

It took him a few seconds but Hux did manage to give him a pointed look. “You act surprised.”

The surprise was his when Ren’s arms went around him. “I suppose the next apology is mine.” He was pulled against Ren’s body, arms soft and welcoming him in.

Hux couldn’t move. He knew he should’ve, could’ve easily slipped out of his loose embrace. “Is this some kind of joke to you?”

“I don’t think so.”

“You don’t know?” 

“I don’t know what to think of you,” Ren corrected himself, tilting his head in silent acknowledgment and to bring their gazes together. “In many ways you’re regimented. Do everything according to a system. But when I least expect it you do have impulses. You jumped in to rescue me when I fell into the lake. You gave me the coat off your back. You would like a fireplace even though it wouldn’t fall under First Order requisitions. It would be a comfort for living, not a necessity for a weapon or command base.”

“I have no need for impulses in my life.” He could hear the scorn in his thoughts but there was a manner in his speaking that lacked it. Made his words soft. “You bring enough crazy into my life.”

“You need more crazy.” Lips were back on his cheek, firmer and slightly damp.

He could feel the flush on his face. 

Maybe.

Crazy and impulsive he twisted his head to latch his lips onto his Ren’s, curling his arms up and around to take hold of Ren.


End file.
